Let It Snow
by LoveMarines
Summary: Gibbs and Tony get snowed in on an abandoned road.. wonder what they do to keep warm... ;-  SLASH. M-rated!


**A/N: Hey guys! Don't know if you've seen the promo pictures on CBS dot com, but I got inspired by the one showing Gibbs and Tony in snow… This is VEEERY M-rated. PLEASE don't read if you don't like dirty slash! :') **

* * *

><p>"You got any reception?"<p>

Tony forces his cold fingers into his pocket and pries out his phone. He reaches out his arm to hold his phone up and glares at the screen for a moment before tossing it to the backseat with an annoyed growl.

"No. You?"

"Nope."

A sigh. "It's cold."

"Ya think, DiNozzo? I hadn't noticed."

Tony looks up at his boss and watches the older man's lips quirk in a half smile.

"That's what I thought. Must be a Marine thing." Tony tries not to smile but he doesn't last long when Gibbs' hand makes contact with the back of his head.

"Think McGee can trace our cells?"

"How the hell should I know, DiNozzo? I know as much about computers as you know about a long-lasting relationship."

Tony barks out a laugh. "Yeah, and I guess that, all of a sudden, you're the expert on that matter?" He grips his chest and winces as his laugh soon turns into a coughing fit.

Gibbs looks at him worriedly. The younger man's lungs must be hurting, but there's not much he can do when they're stuck in the snow on an abandoned road.

"You have your inhaler with you?"

"No. Wasn't exactly planning to get stuck in a snow storm."

"You should always have it with you."

Tony doesn't answer and they're silent after that. Gibbs reads through a case file while Tony dozes off. The team leader takes the opportunity to let his eyes linger on his Senior Field Agent. The younger man looks tired, with bags under his eyes and his arms wrapped tightly around his body to keep himself as warm as he possibly can in these conditions.

The two of them left the Navy Yard at 1500 hours to check up on a lead in a cold case. It was already snowing but nothing that had caused either of the two experienced men to worry about it much. Until a snow storm had hit out of nowhere, causing them to get stuck in the snow on a small road.

He looks at the clock on the dash board. It's almost 1800 hours now, they've been on the road for three hours. Gibbs has no clue as to how long they've been sitting here but he knows that they can't spend the night in the car without freezing to death. But digging their way out of the car and walking in this weather in search of a place to stay the night, doesn't exactly qualify as a genius plan either.

McGee had been working at Cyber Crimes that day and Ziva had been down at the gym when Tony had found an abnormality in the crime scene photos from the cold case he and Gibbs were looking into.

On one of NCIS's crime scene photos, Tony had spotted a police officer holding a knife without wearing gloves. When he had checked the evidence log, he'd noticed that they hadn't bagged the knife. The reports didn't even mention the piece of evidence. When he'd brought his findings under Gibbs' attention, the two men had decided to leave Ziva and McGee at the Navy Yard and drive over to the police station that had handled the case along with NCIS all those years ago. The snowstorm had hit out of nowhere, leaving Tony and Gibbs hoping that Ziva and McGee would soon wonder where they were.

He sighs and reaches out to shake Tony's shoulder. The Italian groans softly and looks up at his boss with confused eyes, blinking slowly as he takes in their surroundings.

"Can't let you sleep too long, Tony."

Neither man says the words that follow that sentence out loud but they both think them: 'you'll get disoriented, fuzzy...tired, until you slip into a coma from hypothermia.'

Tony nods tiredly and makes an effort to stretch his legs in the confined space of his seat. He groans when the blood flow in his legs is restored and a prickly sensation teases his skin.

"I need to get out, I need to stretch my legs properly, fuck." he's mumbling to no one in particular but Gibbs gets an uneasy feeling from watching his agitated agent and he lays a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Hey."

Tony doesn't seem to hear him and he becomes more restless with the second, looking out of the window as if he'll spot a way out. His breathing grows shallow and fast and he tugs at the collar of his shirt.

"Tony!" Gibbs grips his shoulder tightly, willing Tony to jerk his head up and look him in the eyes. The younger man swallows hard and Gibbs strokes his shoulder with his thumb, keeping Tony's attention focused on him.

"You're having a panic attack. Breathe." he breathes along with his partner, making him breathe deeply and then out again before sucking in another gulp of air. After a while, Tony's face regains color and he slumps in his car seat.

Gibbs keeps stroking him, reassuring him until finally he lets go. Neither man acknowledges the sudden feeling of loss.

"You wanna get out of the car? I don't know if we'll find a place to crash but it'll be dark soon so we'll have to go now if we wanna try."

Tony gives a little nod. He pushes the button that opens his window but nothing happens. Probably damaged by the snow. Or maybe the battery is running low. He tries to open the door but it seems to be stuck. He takes a deep breath before looking back at his boss.

"Seems like the door is jammed. I think we'll have to break the glass."

Gibbs nods after trying the button on his side of the car.

"Get on the backseat."

When Tony has successfully wormed himself through the space between the two front seats and sits down on the backseat, Gibbs unzips his coat and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

Tony stares. "Boss?" he manages to ask.

"Need something to cover my hand with." He takes off his coat, then his shirt and Tony needs to remind himself to stay focused instead of dreaming about Gibbs undressing in front of him - preferably in an entirely different context. Finally, his boss' words register.

"Are you crazy?" he asks as he watches Gibbs wrap the piece of clothing around his fist. The older man ignores him.

"Gibbs. You can't smash a car window with your fist."

His boss seems to want to test that theory for himself because he gives the glass an angry punch and hisses as he shakes his hand, willing away the pain.

"Jethro! Stop it!" Tony growls.

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Gibbs retaliates as he glares impatiently at Tony.

"Better to use your foot. Sit here and I'll kick it." Tony scoots over on the backseat to give Gibbs the space he needs to crawl between the front seats. But the older man stays put.

"I'll do it."

"Ugh, Jethro, you have a bad knee."

The silver haired man arches an eyebrow. "Are you calling me old?"

Tony grins broadly but doesn't give him an answer. The two men stare at each other for an instant before Gibbs shrugs and climbs over his seat and drops down next to Tony but his foot gets stuck behind his seatbelt and he ends up half sprawled over the younger man.

Tony instinctively grabs his boss by the shoulders to catch him. He frowns when he holds the older man.

"Jethro. You're freezing."

Gibbs looks down and grins.

"Maybe I should put my shirt back on."

Tony swallows hard and tries to ignore the tingle moving down his spine.

"Yeah," he whispers hoarsely, barely managing to force the sound over his lips, "maybe you should."

Their eyes meet and the thin layer of air between their bodies seems to be electrified. What must be seconds in reality, feels like an eternity spent looking into the steel blue eyes from the man lying on top of him and Tony seems incapable of breaking the eye contact.

Then, Gibbs averts his gaze and turns his head to see how he can free his foot. He wriggles his leg and his thigh accidentally rubs against Tony's groin, eliciting a low moan from the younger man's throat.

Tony clamps his mouth shut when he realizes what he just did, and Gibbs jerks his head back to him, surprising Tony that he doesn't have a whiplash.

They both keep absolutely still for a minute while Tony finds the courage to lift his gaze and meet his boss. Gibbs' eyes grow dark when he searches Tony's and the younger man's hips buck involuntarily. His erection rubs against the growing bulge in Gibbs' jeans and this time, they both moan.

Tony takes a shuddering breath and tries to slow down the erratic beating of his heart. Gibbs seems to feel it against his chest because he strokes a thumb across Tony's cheek, watching amazedly when the younger man leans into the comforting touch without hesitation. His eyes flutter closed for an instant and he forces them open again, afraid that this will have never happened if he keeps them closed for longer than a heartbeat.

The thumb across his cheek moves lower and traces the outlines of Tony's lips, causing the man to suck the digit between his lips and into his warm mouth. Gibbs makes a keening sound in his throat and he looks pleadingly into the younger man's.

"Tony..."

"Please", Tony cuts him off, "please just kiss me."

He doesn't have to say any more and Gibbs holds his gaze for an instant longer before slowly dipping his head and pressing his lips to Tony's in a chaste kiss. He's surprised how soft the Italian's lips are and not at all prepared for the flood of emotion that the kiss brings with it.

He attacks Tony's mouth hungrily, forcing his tongue between his lips and relishing the sweet taste he finds there. Tony parts his lips and meets him without hesitation. He cups Gibbs' neck and pulls the older man harder against his mouth. Then he bites Gibbs' bottom lip softly and runs his tongue over it.

Gibbs rolls his hips and grinds his hard cock against Tony's over and over again, the fire pooling in his groin fueled by the younger man's throaty moans. Tony reaches down and forces Gibbs' ass harder against his cock while he meets every thrust.

"Not..gonna...last long..." he pants as he grips Gibbs' waist tightly.

Gibbs dips his head and sucks Tony's neck while his hips move faster and he holds on to the younger man.

"Come for me Tony", Gibbs sighs as he thrusts hard against Tony's groin and his agent blindly follows his order, making a few more thrusts with his hips while he screams and comes in his pants.

Gibbs arches his neck to watch Tony and he almost comes on the spot from the younger man's reaction. He starts moving again, slower this time, teasing Tony's fried nerves.

It takes Tony a few tries before he can finally speak.

"Wait."

Gibbs doesn't immediately listen and Tony's hold on him intensifies, finally making the older man stop.

"What is it?" Gibbs asks worriedly, afraid that Tony doesn't want this anymore.

"I wanna suck your cock."

Gibbs has to close his eyes to keep from tumbling over the edge and he takes a deep breath before finally looking at the younger man again.

"Tony..." he sighs, as he moves off of the warm body and sits down next to his agent. He unbuckles his jeans and gazes at Tony, expecting the Italian to rest his chest on his leg, but instead he moves to lie on his back, one leg hanging off the backseat. Gibbs looks at him questioningly and Tony beckons him with his finger.

"Come sit on me."

Gibbs lets out a low moan and crawls up the younger man's body until he's straddling his chest. One knee is carefully placed between Tony's head and the back of the seat and the other leg is on the other side.

Gibbs reaches in his boxers and pulls out his deliciously thick cock, with precum already gathered at the top. He swipes a thumb over the head and then pushes the finger between Tony's kiss-swollen lips. The Agent eagerly licks it, making a show out of the way he laps at the digit almost obscenely.

Gibbs has to remind himself to keep breathing and he pulls back his finger with an audible pop. He watches Tony lick his lips and strokes his cock a few times, taking in the way the younger man's eyes grow wide and a blush creeps up his cheeks.

"Want this?"

Tony nods, unable to utter a single coherent word.

Gibbs strokes his fingers through Tony's brown strands and he notes how Tony leans into it. He tugs at the strands he's holding and when his Agent swallows hard, he knows exactly how he wants his cock sucked. He grabs a fistful of Tony's hair and holds him down while he holds his cock in his other hand. He moves a little closer towards Tony until the younger man is just able to lick the tip.

Tony tugs at Gibbs' hold to free himself and take in more of his boss' cock, but the older man doesn't let go and keeps teasing him, rubbing the head of his rock hard cock across his lips, smearing precum over them. Then he sinks in a little deeper until Tony can just suck the head.

The younger agent swirls his tongue around it and Gibbs grabs his hair tighter to keep from jabbing his cock down the other man's throat. Tony seems to sense the internal struggle going on, and he teases Gibbs even further. He fights his boss' hold even harder, trying to free his hair from Gibbs' fingers and sucking the tip of his cock harder.

Gibbs moans loudly.

"Fuck, Tony!" he watches as he teases a bit more of his hot flesh into his agent's welcoming mouth, not failing to notice how the younger man is clearly getting off on it.

"You really want to suck my cock so badly?"

Tony nods vigorously and sticks out his tongue to lap away the spurt of precum.

"Okay, be a good boy for me and take it all!" Gibbs growls before moving closer to Tony and thrusting more of his cock into the waiting mouth. Tony instantly sucks it harder and licks it thoroughly as Gibbs moves in and out slowly.

"That all you can take?"

Tony shakes his head a few times. He widens his mouth and relaxes his throat and Gibbs sinks in almost entirely, letting out a moan that goes straight to Tony's balls.

Tony is deepthroating him now but he stops licking, wanting the older man to control him even more. He craves the feeling of being at someone's service, being used for somebody else's pleasure.

Gibbs pushes his jeans a little further down his thighs and starts fondling his own balls, tugging them right in front of Tony's face. He cups the younger man's neck.

He waits a second longer to check if this is what Tony really wants but the agent's eyes are already glazed over and he couldn't look more turned on if he tried.

He pulls out his glistening cock and then pushes back in almost entirely. When he sees the other man take it easily, he sets a rapid pace of thrusts. The hand under Tony's neck pulls him up and his hips make downward thrusts, going as deep down Tony's throat as possible.

"Mmmh do you like that, me fucking your mouth?"

Gibbs slams his cock between Tony's lips and down his hot, wet mouth over and over again. He rolls his balls between the fingers of his other hand and after a few minutes, he can feel the familiar slow burn start at the base of his spine.

He jabs his cock down a few more times before pulling out entirely. He starts stroking it while looking at Tony appreciatively.

"Now I don't know where I want to come. I'd like to see you swallow everything I give you..", he watches Tony swallow instinctively at his words, "but I also think there's something insanely hot about coming all over your pretty face."

Tony makes a keening sound deep in his throat and he starts tugging at Gibbs' balls. He opens his mouth, sticks his tongue out and waits.

Gibbs growls excitedly and starts jerking off quickly, moaning louder as he feels his orgasm approaching.

"Ahhh Tony, feels so good..." he moans as he moves his rock hard cock in and out of his tight fist. Finally he tumbles over the edge.

"Oh yeah... Fuuuuck!" he yells as he keeps jerking off, prolonging the orgasm as long as possible. He watches as he explodes, streaking Tony's face with his thick cum. As soon as he's milked his cock, he sticks it back down Tony's throat and rides out the aftershocks with Tony's throat muscles clamping down on his cock.

He barely manages to keep from blacking out and pulls his softening cock out of Tony's mouth. He strokes Tony's cheek, wiping away his cum when Tony grabs his wrist and turns his face to lick Gibbs' finger.

The older man sighs.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

Tony grins as he licks Gibbs' finger clean.

"What about me, I think that was the single hottest thing anyone's _ever _done to me and it wasn't even about me getting anything."

"You sure I didn't hurt you?"

"You kidding? I love that you don't treat me like I'm gonna break. As for the last part, I've always wanted to try that." Tony gives a shy smile. "You know you always read me well, Boss."

Gibbs smiles back. They both know that Tony is talking about more than a blowjob. He moves off of Tony's chest and fastens his jeans, watching as Tony begins to rearrange his clothes too.

Jethro leans down to kiss the younger man but he's interrupted by a loud knock on the window, followed by someone wiping away the snow that's covering the window next to the carseat.

Another knock.

"Tony? Gibbs? Stay back!"

They both crawl back in time before someone starts hitting the window with what sounds like something heavy. Finally, the glass breaks and they're welcomed by Ziva with a crowbar looking into the car.

Tony and Gibbs suck in large gulps of fresh air and minutes later, are finally able to crawl out of the car.

McGee is standing there as well, accompanied by a few LEO's and a helicopter. He starts telling them how he used his computer magic to find them but Tony and Gibbs have tuned out the sound while they silently check up on each other.

Then Tony turns to Ziva.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see you handling a weapon. Thanks."

"It's okay Tony. Looks like we got here just in time, weren't you freezing?"

Tony and Gibbs exchange a quick glance and manage not to laugh out loud.

Tony makes a disapproving sound at Ziva.

"you know me better than that, Ziva. I'm a hottie!" he winks before walking away to get checked out by the paramedics waiting, leaving Gibbs to check out his ass.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! <strong>


End file.
